R E G R E T
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya ada dorongan di hatiku untuk bertemu dengan Itachi, dan untuk pertama kalinya jua, aku merasakan betapa berharganya sosok Itachi dalam jiwaku. Masa depanku tergantung pada dirinya. Kyuubi POV. Warn Inside


**A/N:** Cerita ini saya dapatkan saat saya hampir mati kebosanan karena ternyata baru saya tahu, menjadi anak kost-kostan itu tidak semenyenangkan apa yang saya ketahui. Cerita ini bukan murni—dan sangat tidak murni—dari dalam otak lima watt saya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya saya nangis tak jelas di depan orang banyak hanya gara-gara cerita ini. Sangat menyentuh sekali—bagi saya. Entahlah bagi reader— karena itu, saya ingin membagikan cerita ini juga kepada kalian—jika yang sudah pernah membaca, maaf deh.

**Warn**: Fict yang dibuat kembali dari sebuah cerita. OOC, Typo(s), AU, dan semacamnya lah. No Yaoi/Sho Ai/BL. Just Family.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Regret (c) Copied in Jeanothasan. blogspot. com/2011/02/penyesalan-seumur-hidup-cerita-tentang. html(Hilangkah spasi) dengan sedikit(banyak) perubahan oleh Dien Pribadi.

.::. Happy Reading .::.

Aku berusia 6 tahun saat ayahku—Minato Namikaze—meninggal karena paru-paru stadium akhir. Padahal, saat itu hidup kami sangat susah. Ibu terpaksa bekerja membanting tulang untuk bisa membuatku dan Naruto—adikku yang baru berumur 2 tahun—bisa makan. Ibu bekerja apa saja; menjadi kuli, tukang cuci baju tetangga, dan lainnya.

Saat umurku 9 tahun, Ibu kembali menikah dengan seorang pria yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Pria itulah yang menjadi Ayah tiri untukku dan Naruto. Ibu menyuruh kami untuk memanggil pria yang akan menopang hidup keluarga kami itu dengan sebutan Ayah.

Dalam ingatan masa kecilku, Itachi adalah seorang yang sangat rajin. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Ibu dan anaknya—aku dan Naruto. Pekerjaan apapun di dalam keluarga—yang membutuhkan tenaga berat—dia yang melakukannya, dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ibu untuk campur tangan.

Namun, Itachi adalah orang yang pendiam. Usianya masih muda—kira-kira pertengahan tiga puluhan—jika dibandingkan dengan Ibuku yang sudah berusia 40 tahun. Dia berperawakan tinggi dan kurus, rambut panjangnya berwarna hitam seperti matanya yang cekung ke dalam. Dia memiliki tangan besar yang kasar, dan dia selalu bersemangat.

Tapi, Itachi memiliki sebuah kebiasaan—yang menurutku—aneh. Dia tidak peduli berada di manapun dan dengan siapa. Dia selalu membawa-bawa sebatang pipa rokok antik berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Setiap ada waktu senggang baginya, dia selalu menghisap rokok menggunakan pipa itu. Karena sejak dulu aku tidak suka dengan perokok, aku pun kemudian memberinya julukan, "Setan Perokok".

Dalam memoryku, Itachi selalu tenang dalam menghadapi semua masalah. Tak peduli itu besar kecilnya permasalah yang dia hadapi, dia selalu menanggapinya dengan santai. Namun, hanya karena sebatang pipa rokok, Itachi telah memberi sebuah tamparan keras di pipiku.

Saat itu, Itachi baru saja menjadi anggota keluarga kami kurang lebih setengah tahun. Suatu hari, aku mencuri pipa rokoknya untuk aku sembunyikan. Hasilnya, Itachi selama beberapa hari selalu merasa gelisah dan tak tenang. Matanya yang hitam menjadi sedikit berwarna merah seperti berdarah dan menyeramkan. Akhirnya, karena Ibu menginterogasiku habis-habisan, dengan berat hati aku menyerahkan pipa rokok itu.

Ketika aku menyerahkan pipa itu kehadapan Itachi, dia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran dan tak lupa dia memberikanku sebuah tamparan keras. Sempat kulihat air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya.

Aku menjadi begitu ketakutan dan menangis. Kemudian, Ibu menghampiri dan memeluk kepalaku sambil berkata, "Lain kali jangan pernah menyentuh pipa rokok itu, Kyuubi. Mengerti? Pipa itu adalah nyawanya."

Setelah insiden itu, aku merasa pipa rokok itu diselubungi oleh misteri. Aku berpikir, 'Memangnya kenapa dengan pipa itu sehingga membuatnya menangis? Pasti ada sebuah kisah mengenai hal itu.'

Mungkin, tamparan itu telah menyebabkan dendam tumbuh terhadap Itachi. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun jerih payah pengorbanannya untuk menghidupi keluarga kamu, aku tak pernah terharu. Sejak usia belia, aku selalu berpendapat bahwa Ayah tiri sama jahatnya dengan Ibu tiri di dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Sikapku kepada Itachi menjadi sangat dingin, acuh tak acuh. Selain itu, jangan pernah berharap aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

Tapi, ada sebuah kejadian yang mulai membuat hati kecilku sedikit tergerak untuk memberikan kesan baik terhadap Itachi.

Suatu hari, ketika aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, aku masuk ke rumah dan melihat dua tangan Ibu memegangi perutnya sambil berteriak kesakitan. Ibu meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya penuh keringat, dan wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Celaka," pikirku, "Penyakit maag Ibu kambuh lagi."

Segera aku dan Naruto yang menangis mencari Itachi yang bekerja menjadi kuli di pasar. Mendengar penuturan kami, dia segera meletakkan kembali barang yang dibawanya dan segera berlari ke rumah. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan seruan marah oleh atasannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa berkata apapun, Itachi segera menggendong Ibu ke rumah sakit terdekat seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Ketika Ibu dan Itachi kembali ke rumah, hari telah larut. Ibu kelelahan dan tertidur pulas di atas pundak Itachi.

Ketika melihat kami berdua, Itachi—dengan nafas tersengal—tertawa dan berkata kepada kami, "Beres. Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Kalian pergilah tidur, Kyuubi, Naruto. Besok masih harus sekolah."

Mataku sempat melihat butiran keringat sebesar kacang berjatuhan bagaikan mutiara yang terurai, jatuh pada sepasang kaki besarnya yang penuh tanah.

Kesengsaraan dan kemelaratan yang kualami di masa kecil, membuatku memahami penderitaan seorang kuli. Aku menumpahkan segala harapanku pada ujian masuk ke Universitas. Tetapi, baru pertama mengikuti ujian, aku telah ditolak.

"Ibu," ujarku pada Ibuku pada malam harinya, "Aku ingin sekali mengulang tahun depan."

"Kyuubi, kamu tahu sendiri keadaan ekonomi kita. Naruto juga masih sekolah SMP. Kesehatan Ibu pun kurang baik, dan semua pengeluaran dalam keluarga menggantungkan Ayahmu. Lihatlah sendiri, memangnya ada berapa banyak orang di desa ini yang mengenyam pendidikan di SMA? Ibu menyarankan, Kyuubi, lebih baik kau tetap di rumah dan membantu Ayahmu."

Tetapi, tekadku sudah bulat dan aku pun bersikap teguh tidak ingin mengalah. Saat itu, Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia duduk di teras sambil menghisap rokok dengan pipa kesayangannya. Aku tak tahu, dia sedang memikirkan apa.

Saat esok hari, Ibu berkata padaku, "Ayah setuju kamu menuntut ilmu lagi selama setahun. Giatlah belajar."

Itachi adalah orang pertama yang menerima dan membaca surat penerimaan mahasiswa milikku. Dia berteriak senang, "Bu, Kyuubi diterima di perguruan tinggi. Anakmu jadi mahasiswa."

Aku dan Ibu berlari keluar dari dalam rumah. Ibu melihat dan membolak-balik surat penerimaan meskipun tak satu huruf pun yang dia mengerti. Tetapi, kegembiraan yang ada di dalam hatinya tersirat dengan jelas dari tingkah lakunya. Malam itu, tak tahu mengapa Itachi sangat gembura, hingga dia banyak bicara.

Aku mengambil sake dari lemari penyimpanan, dan dengan sikap penuh hormat dan rasa terima kasih, aku menuangkan sake tersebut ke dalam gelas Itachi. Yah, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih atas jerih payahnya selama satu tahun. Dengan bangga, Itachi memandangku. Wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa hatinya begitu gembira. Dia mengambil gelas dan meneguknya hingga habis. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti berkata, "Bagus. Sangat bagus sekali."

Namun, masalah selanjutnya telah menanti. Biaya uang sekolah perguruan tinggi sejumlah empat juta ryo, mampu membuat keluarga kalang kabut. Ibu mengeluarkan semua uang tabungannya, serta menjual barang berharga miliknya. Dia juga meminjam kesana kemari. Tapi, tetap saja masih kurang satu juta lima ratus ryo.

Bagaimana ini? Kuliah akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Hatiku cemas tak keruan, khawatir apa yang aku impikan selama ini batal.

Saat makan malam, tak ada satupun yang menyentuh hidangan di atas meja. Ibu menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Itachi berada di sampingnya sambil merokok, sibuk memperbaiki radio rusaknya yang ada di tangannya. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya begitu tenang? Suara hela nafas Ibu yang berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat hatiku hancur, luluh lantak.

"Sudahlah," bentakku nyaring, "Aku tak mau kuliah. Kalian puas?" aku berdiri dengan gusar dan bergegas masuk kamar. Merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan wajah kusut. Seandainya aku adalah seorang perempuan, sudah pasti akukan menangis. Ingin hatiku menangis, tapi untuk menjaga imageku sebagai seorang lelaki, aku bertahan. Aku hanya menutupi wajahku dengan bantal, dan saat itulah aku merasakan ada satu tangan lembut yang menepuk-nepuk badanku, "Sudah besar suka merajuk?"

Aku menjauhkan bantal dari wajahku, dan dengan wajah tak senang aku berkata padanya, "Aku tidak merajuk. Aku memang tidak ingin kuliah," jawabku kasar. Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku, "Jangan menjadi orang yang tidak jujur. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin kuliah. Besok, aku akan pergi berusaha. Kau pasti bisa kuliah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi keluar sambil membawa pipa rokoknya dan menghisapnya sambil menyendiri di teras rumah hingga tengah malam. Percikan api rokok yang sekejap terang, lalu gelap menyinari wajahnya yang banyak mengalami pahit getir kehidupan. Dia memicingkan matanya, raut wajahnya menyembunyikan perasaan yang sangat berat. Kepulan asap rokok dengan ringan menyebar di depan matanya, mengaburkan pandangan. Tak ada seorang pun tahu, apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Tetapi, aku yakin pasti hatinya tidaklah tenang.

Keesokan harinya, Ibu memberitahuku bahwa Itachi pergi ke kota pagi-pagi sekali. Aku heran dan bertanya, "Pergi untuk apa?" saat menanyakan hal itu, ada sedikit percikan bunga api harapan di hatiku.

Ibu menjawab, "Dia hanya berkata pergi ke kota. Mencari teman yang masih bisa dipinjami uang, mungkin."

"Apa ada teman yang mau membantunya?" Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Mulutnya bergumam, "Entahlah."

Siang itu, aku menunggu di gerbang masuk desa. Memandang ke arah jalan kecil yang berkelok-kelok, yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan utama desa. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada dorongan di hatiku untuk bertemu dengan Itachi, dan untuk pertama kalinya jualah, aku merasakan betapa berharganya sosok Itachi dalam jiwaku. Masa depanku tergantung pada dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya, posisi sang raja siang digantikan oleh ratu malam, aku melihat Itachi pulang. Saat aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh senyuman, hatiku yang selalu merasa cemas akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ibu bergegas mengambil seember air hangat untuk merendam kakinya, "Celupkan kakimu. Berjalan pulang pergi 40 kilometer pasti membuatmu lelah," dengan lembut Ibu berkata pada Itachi.

Aku mengamati wajah Itachi dengan seksama, dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang pria yang masih kuat dan kekar seperti dulu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan bibirnya membiru. Kini keriput mulai muncul di wajahnya yang sudah tidak berumur muda lagi. Rambut hitam panjangnya kini mulai sedikit memutih, serta tangan kurusnya bagaikan kayu bakar, penuh dengan tonjolan urat yang berwarna hijau.

Yah, kenyataannya dia memang sudah tua. Dengan hati-hati, Ibu melepaskan sepasang sepatunya yang hampir rusak. Di bawah sinar temaram lampu neon, terlihat sebuah benjolan besar yang sudah membiru. Melihat itu, membuat hatiku tak bisa menahan rasa sedih, dan diam-diam air mataku pun menetes jatuh.

Keesokan harinya, ketika aku akan berangkat ke kota untuk kulaih, Itachi mengatakan dia tidak enak badan. Dan di luar dugaan, dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dalam perjalanan mengantarku pergi, Ibu berkata, "Kyuubi, kamu telah dewasa. Di luar sana semuanya bergantung pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya, Itachi sangat menyayangimu. Dia sangat mengharapkanmu memanggilnya Ayah. Tetapi kamu—."

Ibu berkata dengan suara sesenggukan, membuatku menggigit bibir dan dengan suara lirih berkata, "Lain kali, mungkin akan kulakukan, Ibu."

Setiap kali saatnya tiba untuk membayar uang kuliah, Itachi pasti pergi ke kota untuk meminjam uang. Ketika liburan musim dingin dan panas tiba, aku jarang berbicara dengan Itachi di rumah. Dia sendiri juga jarang menanyakan keadaanku. Tetapi, kegembiraan Itachi bisa dirasakan oleh setiap orang.

Setiap kali aku kembali ke kota untuk kuliah, Itachi pasti akan mengantarku sampai ke tempat yang cukup jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia hanya menghisap pipa rokoknya saja. semua kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya pun, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati kecilku sejak dulu sudah menerimanya seperti Ayah kandung. Cinta kasih kadang kala sangat sulit untuk diutarakan. Dengan demikian, aku selalu tidak bisa merealisasikan janjiku terhadap Ibu.

Saat liburan tahun baru, rumah terkesan ramai sekali. Saat itu, aku sudah kuliah semester enam. Naruto memintaku bercerita tentang hal-hal menarik di kota. Itachi duduk di belakang Ibu, sibuk mengeluarkan abu tembakau dan setelah itu memasukkan tembakau ke dalam pipa. Wajahnya penuh dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Aku bercerita tentang keadaan kota, dan Naruto menanggapinya dengan perasaan antusias.

"Huh, teman sekelasku kebanyakan mempunyai ponsel atau laptop. Sedangkan aku, sebuah arloji pun tidak punya," pada akhirnya aku mengeluh dengan nada bergumam. Dan saat itu, aku melihat Itachi sedikit menegang. Dan, segera muncul perasaan menyesal di hatiku karena telah mengucapkan perkataan tersebut.

Saat liburan usai, aku harus meninggalkan rumah untuk kembali kuliah. Seperti biasa, Itachi mengantar kepergianku. Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa kali Itachi memanggilku. Tetapi, ketika aku menanggapinya, dia batal berbicara. Sepertinya, dia memiliki beban pikiran yang sangat berat. Aku sangat berharap Itachi memulai topik pembicaraan tersebut agar kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Namun, itu tak pernah terjadi dan itu sangat mengecewakan.

Ketika berpisah, Itachi berkata dengan kaku, "Aku tidak memiliki kepandaian apa-apa. Tidak bisa membuat hidup kalian bahagia. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Jika engkau sukses kelak, kau harus berbakti pada Ibumu. Biarkan dia bisa menikmati hari tuanya dengan bahagia," aku menerima koper baju yang disodorkannya.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sepasang mata oniksnya yang berkaca-kaca. Hatiku menjadi terenyuh dan mendadak, ada semacam dorongan hati yang ingin memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Tapi, kata yang telah lama berada di ujung lidah ini tiba-tiba saja tertelan kembali.

Ketika aku telah berjalan jauh, aku melihat Itachi masih berdiri di tempat terakhir kami berbicara dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bagaikan patung. Di dalam hatiku, terbersit janji; ketika pulang nanti, aku pasti akan memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

Namun, kesempatan itu tak pernah kudapatkan lagi. Aku tak mengira perpisahan kali ini adalah untuk selamanya.

Dua bulan setelah itu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Itachi meninggal dunia. Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, pikiranku menjadi kosong. Serasa dunia berhenti berputar. Ah, tidak. Bagiku, tak ada lagi dunia ini. Aku pulang dengan hati yang linglung. Dan, yang menyambutku di rumah adalah pipa rokok berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang tergantung di tembok.

"Satu-satunya hal yang sangat disesalkan oleh Ayah adalah, tidak seharusnya dia menamparmu dulu," jelas Ibu saat aku terduduk diam di kursi, "Setiap kali dia mengantarmu kembali ke kota, dia sangat ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi, ucapan itu selalu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya, masalah itu tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Kau tak tahu, betapa sengsara hatinya. Pipa itu adalah kesedihan seumur hidupnya," dengan hati yang pedih, Ibu bercerita.

Melihat benda peninggalan itu, aku menjadi teringat pemiliknya. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengambil pipa yang tergantung di tembok itu. Pandangan mataku kabur karena air mata, dan merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk hati. Ibu juga tergerak hatinya, dan dia pun bercerita tentang misteri pipa rokok itu.

Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, Itachi hidup bergantung pada Ayahnya. Ibu dan Itachi adalah teman sepermainan sejak kanak-kanak. Setelah mereka tumbuh dewasa, mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan lagi. Tetapi, jalinan kasih mereka mendapat tentangan yang keras dari Kakek, sebab keluarga Uchiha terlalu miskin.

Karena Ibu dan Itachi dengan tegas mempertahankan hubungan mereka, Kakek terpaksa mengajukan sejumlah besar mas kawin kepada keluarga Uchiha. Jika mas kawin itu sudah tersedia, barulah dia mau merestui pernikahan mereka.

Demi putra satu-satunya, Fugaku Uchiha—ayah dari Itachi—pergi bekerja di perusahaan penambangan batu bara. Malang tak dapat ditolak, terjadi kecelakaan di tambang itu. Dinding tambang runtuh dan menimbun sang Ayah untuk selamanya. Barang peninggalan satu-satunya hanyalah pipa rokok kesayangannya semasa hidupnya.

Itachi sangat sedih. Orang yang paling dia hormati dan sayangi seumur hidupnya adalah Ayahnya. Kemudian, Ayah tiri menyalahkan dirinya dan merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam hingga dia sempat berkeinginan untuk tak ingin hidup lagi.

Keesokan harinya, dia diam-diam meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa pipa rokok itu. Dan, tak seorang pun tahu, kemana perginya.

Dua tahun kemudian, Itachi kembali ke kampung halamannya. Tetapi, ternyata setahun sebelumnya, Ibu telah menikah dengan Minato Namikaze—ayah kandungku. Untuk selanjutnya, Itachi tidak menikah. Dan yang menemani hidupnya adalah sebatang pipa rokok yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Setelah Minato meninggal, Itachi memberanikan diri menanggung segala tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Ibu, aku dan Naruto. Sejak awal, dia menolak memiliki anak sendiri, dan dia berkata bahwa aku dan Naruto lah anak kandungnya.

Selesai mendengarkan cerita Ibu, tak terasa wajahku memerah—menahan rasa sedih di hati. Sungguh aku tak menduga jika pipa rokok itu bukan hanya memiliki kisah berliku perjalanan cinta Itachi dan Ibu. Tetapi juga mengandung ingatan yang amat berat bagi hidup Itachi sendiri.

"Itachi meninggal karena pendarahan otak. Sebelumnya, dia sudah tidak bisa berbicara dan hanya memandang Ibu dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah kotak kayu. Ibu mengerti maksudnya, hendak memberikan kotak kayu itu kepadamu. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa lembar surat hutang. Mungkin dia bermaksud menyuruhmu membayarkan hutangnya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak ingin berhutang kepada orang lain."

Dengan hati tersayat, aku menerima kotak kayu itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Ada delapan lembar kertas di dalamnya. Aku membacanya dalam hati dan terkejut bukan main. Tubuhku menjadi lemas terkulai di atas ranjang.

Ibuku buta huruf. Kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu bukalah surat hutang seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Melainkan itu surat-surat tanda terima jual darah. Itachi telah menjual daranya. Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan tanganku lemas. Kotak kayu itu terjatuh, dan dari dalamnya menggelinding keluar sebuah arloji baru.

"A—ayah. Ayah," aku berlutut saat berada di depan kuburan Itachi dengan air mata bercucuran. Aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk onggokan tanah kuning yang ada di depanku. Tetapi, biar bagaimanapun aku berteriak keras, tetap tidak akan memanggil kembali nyawanya.

Ketika aku pergi meninggalkan rumah, aku membawa pipa rokok cokelat kehitaman itu. Aku akan mendampingi pipa ini untuk seumur hidupku. Mengenang Itachi untuk selamanya.

.:: End ::.

**A/N**: Apakah pembuatan ulangnya sama sekali tak menarik? Yah, saya akui, saya memang tak ada jiwa plagiat(halah). Kenapa saya pilih Kyuubi di sini? Karena entah mengapa saat baca ini, saya kepikiran Kyuubi. Dan awalnya, saya pingin yang jadi ayah tirinya adalah si Fuga-san. Tapi, kayaknya gak cocok deh(saya pikir saya lebih suka FugaMina daripada FugaKushi). Saya buat Kyuubi cengeng di sini, karena pengen ajah. Kan jarang-jarang liat Kyuubi cengeng. Hehe(ditelen bulat-bulat).

.:: Review?(kalau gak review jadi anak durhaka #plakk) ::.


End file.
